THE HORROR! Or Something Like That
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Oneshot. Spoilers for the Twilight movie. Kim is excited to see Twilight. But what she sees, she wasn't expecting! Slight KimxChase, slight OOC. Takes place between seasons 3 and 4.


1**Hooray for my first 24 fanfic! Anyway, I thought that since two cast members from 24 are in the Twilight movie, it'd be funny to write about a 24 character who knew Nina Meyers going to see Twilight. My best choice was Kim, because...well...I don't think Twilight would be the kind of book Chloe would read/watch, right?**

**Since season 3 takes place in 2008, this story takes place a few months after season 3. Oh, and Kim's gonna be slightly out of character.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 24 or Twilight. They belong to Fox and Summit Entertainment/Stephanie Meyer respectively.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Come on, Chase. Please?"

It was a sunny, November day in Valencia, California. Kim was excited about the upcoming movie of her favorite book series, Twilight. Chase, however, wasn't all too excited about it.

Chase sighed. "Kim, no offense, but that movie looks so retarded. Can't someone else go see it with you?"

"Like who?"

"Like...Chloe!"

"She doesn't like Twilight." Kim replied.

"Michelle?"

"She already made plans to go with some of her friends from college."

Chase was getting slightly desperate. "Well, what about your friends from school?"

"I...actually don't have that many friends..." Kim admitted sadly.

Chase sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'll go with you."

Kim squealed and hugged her boyfriend. "Yay! There's a showing at eight. I already called a baby-sitter for Angela."

Before Chase could say anything, the doorbell rang. Kim jumped up to answer it. "Hey, Chloe!"

"Hey." Chloe almost smiled.

Chase walked up to the door behind Kim. "Hey...Chloe."

"Hey...Chase." Chloe mocked jokingly.

Chase got down on his knees and tugged at Chloe's jeans. "Please save me from the torture that is Twilight!"

Chloe shrugged. "Sorry. This is the only way I could get ut of this."

"...What?" Chase asked.

"I asked Chloe if she wanted to see Twilight with me, but she said no and offered to baby-sit Angela if you and I go." Kim explained to her boyfriend.

Chase groaned. "Why me?"

XXXXX

Chase and Kim (who was grinning excitedly) sat down in the crowded theater. As the movie started, the audience cheered wildly/.

As Renee came on screen, Kim gasped in horror. "Nnh...nnh...nnh..."

Chase looked concerned. He whispered "Kim, what's wrong?"

Kim took a few deep breaths and gulped. "It's Nina!"

"What?"

"Renee looks like Nina!" Kim exclaimed quietly.

"Who the hell is that?"

"You know Nina!"

"I meant who's Renee?"

"The mom in the movie!"

"Oh..." Chase nodded slowly. "There is...a bit of a resemblance, but it's really not Nina, Kim."

She sighed. "I know." As Charlie came on screen, Kim let out a small scream. She jumped up and ran for the exit. "THIS IS WHAT I GET FOR KILLING SOMEBODY!"

Chase stared after Kim in horror. He glanced around at surrounding people who were staring. Chase chuckled nervously. "She's kidding. Hehe..." He leapt up and chased (haha) after Kim.

"Kim?" Chas looked around. He spotted Kim rocking back and forth in a fetal position in a corner. "Kim? Hey, what's the matter?"

"Gary Matheson." Kim whimpered. "Charlie looks like Gary Matheson."

Chase knelt down next to Kim. "Who's he?"

Kim swallowed. "He's the guy I killed, because he was about to kill me."

"You mean when you went undercover as Jane Saunders?"

Kim shook her head. "No...it was three years ago. I was an Au Pair. The father of my charge was abusive, so I...kind of kidnapped his daughter, and he chased me all freaking day. Then he tried to kill me, but my dad called me and convinced me to kill him."

"Oh...well, you did what you had to do." Chase assured her. "I would've done the exact same thing. Now about the mom in the movie looking like Nina Meyers..."

Kim pointed a finger at Chase. "Oh...don't mention that backstabbing, mother-killing traitor to me."

"Sorry." Chase raised his hand up. "But...come on. It's just a teeny resemblance. Why should that stop you from seeing a movie you've been so excited about?"

"Because those characters remind me of the two worst people in my life!" Kim glared at Chase. "We shouldn't have gone to see it..."

Chase hugged his girlfriend. "I'm sorry. We can go somewhere else."

"No..." Kim siged. "Let's go home."

"And chance Chloe making fun of us for leaving a movie early?"

"...Good point." Kim responded. "Let's go to the mall! It doesn't close for another two hours."

Kim jumped up as Chase groaned again quietly. Kim grabbed Chase's hand and dragged him back out to the car.

"Hey, isn't Michelle planning on seeing Twilight also?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"Her husband was Nina's ex-boyfriend..."

Kim gasped. "Oh! Right!" She whipped out her phone. There was a message for her...from Michelle.

"Hey, Kim, this is Michelle. I know this probably isn't a big deal, but I just wanted to give you a heads-up that one of the characters in the Twilight movie resembles Nina Meyers. Otherwise, enjoy the movie!"

Kim gaped at the phone. "...Un-freaking-believable..."

"You know, you should probably check to see who's in a movie before you go see it..." Chase suggested.

Kim slowly turned to her boyfriend. "You think?!"

They just drove off. Kim tried to forget about Nina and Gary.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Random, In know. I just wanted get this off my chest.**


End file.
